User blog:DeletedContent/Weapons that should have been in FC4
1: Assault Rifles HK417 A battle rifle made from the HK416 (not to be confused with the P416), it has a 20 round magazine (25 in-game?), a decent fire rate, good accuracy, and very good versatility. Basically a middle-ground between the two other 7.62 ARs in the game, the accurate, quick-tap MS16 (M14), and the powerful, but inaccurate A52 (ACE 53). AN-94 An interesting, rare, and expensive gun, the AN-94 has no full-auto capabilities (in-game. in reality it does have some, though there is no select-fire in the game, so no full-auto. deal with it), but has a 2-shot burst (basically semi-auto, only with 2 rounds comign out at once). Extremely accurate, low recoil, and mid-to-high damage, but mediocre ROF, and slow reloads. Basically a skill cannon. 2: SMGs Uzi the Uzi is an iconic Israeli SMG, with it's 9mm mag, low recoil, concealability, simplicity, and of course, reliability. It is used by many armies around the world (mid-tier weapon), and is very effective at mid-range. It can be used as a secondary weapon, but it's slow ROF and average damage make this not recommended. Rather, it's advantages are its near-absent recoil (due to the heavy weight and small caliber of the weapon), high accuracy, and lightning-quick reloads. 3: Shotguns USAS-12 Take the SPAS-12. Now give it slightly less damage, but full-auto capabilities, an actuall detatchable magazine (instead of a tube, so you can reload all shots at once), and a high fire rate and capacity. Not very useful at longer ranges, but unbested in CQB combat. Signature variant comes with exploding rounds (because I wanna recreate that scene from Battlefield Friends, dammit!). 4: Pistols FN57 An extremely modern pistol, it uses a rifle/pistol hybrid cartirage, giving it less blunt impact, but smaller bullets (meaning bigger mags) better armor piercing capabilities (more headshot damage for animals and heavies), and a higher muzzle velocity (better accuracy). While it has low damage, it has a MASSIVE magazine (of 20 by default, can be increased to a wopping 32 with attachments), a high fire rate, virtually no recoil, and a high accuracy rating (especailly with hipfire). It also does extra damage to heavies. 5: Snipers and other SVU Basically an upgraded SVD, this variant has a larger magazine (12 by default, 18 with attachments) a very high rate of fire, good damage output (only slightly higher than the SVD and R700, due to the bullpup design giving it higher velocity in a smaller package). Unique switch scope (can swap between a normal scope, and a minature Optical Sight). It also has the highest ROF and best hipfire accuracy out of any sniper rifle, making it suited to aggressive gameplay, the downside being somewhat high recoil (not to bad when used at a distance, but can be hard to control when spam-firing) and its inability to effectively take out vehicles and animals, as well as heavies. PIAT Hey, since we're on the theme of WW2 weapons here, why not add this extremely popular, and extremely unreliable rocket launcher to the mix! It's cheap, it unlocks early, and even has slightly higher damage than the RPG. Unfortunately, it's range and accuracy are poor (for a single-shot explosive weapon), with the lowest accuracy of the rocket launchers, and a range of only 75 meters. Cheap and unreliable, but good if you don't want to buy the RPG, and can't find a rocketeer. Fast reload too! Fine Kukri A specail kukri, that can be unlocked by either completing 75% of the story missions, or doing 2 of the Shangri-La missions, this specail kukri gives you more takedown range and more swiping damage. Non-weapon related stuff New tiger tree skill Non-lethal takedown. OK, hear me out here. Basically, you perform a takedown like normal, right? But then right before Ajay stabs the dude, you have the option to press the heal button, and inject him with a syringe (cannot be used if you lack any non-healing syringes on you, or the supplies to make them). After that, can interogate him, showing the positions of nearby enemies, or, if all nearby enemies are on the minimap, highlighting the 5 or so nearest ones for you. Cannot be used if you are spotted, but you get bonus loot items (about 40-90% more than you would normally get) and alot more XP. Can't be used on armored foes though. Also, if you use it on an ally or civilian, you will not lose karma (unless you shoot them afterwards). Category:Blog posts